Burnt Toast
"Burnt Toast" is the eighth episode of Faking It. This marks the season finale. It aired on June 10, 2014. Plot Karma hides her relationship with Liam while Amy hides her feelings from Karma. Summary The episode starts with Karma sitting in Liam's shirt trying to mound some clay pottery on the machine. Liam comes up behind her shirtless and says 'here let me show you' after Karma states that ' it is harder than it looks'. He then puts his arms around her and puts his hands over hers to reach the clay. Karma then turns her head and begins to kiss Liam and at that moment the clay becomes erratic and splashes over them because they were not paying attention to it. They laugh and Liam wipes Karma's face of the clay with a cloth. When Karma says 'what' when Liam is staring at her he says 'nothing, I'm happy, you make me happy'. Karma responds by saying 'you make me happy too'. Liam asks why they can't be together in the open but Karma says it will only be a little while longer. Liam asks how long and Karma says just until she and Amy can tell everyone quietly that they have broken up and then after a respectful mourning period. When she tells him it may be 6 months top he is shocked and thinks it is like 'forever'. He asks if Amy is ok with this as he doesn't like lying but Karma lies by saying that she is ok with it. Liam says he needs to go and asks if he can meet Karma again here tomorrow but Karma reminds him that it is Amy's moms wedding. The next scene is where Amy and Karma are in Amy's room and Amy is reading out off some cards what her speech to the wedding guests is going to be. Karma listens while putting a flower in Amy's hair. When Amy finishes reading the card Karma says do you want my super supportive opinion or tough love opinion hinting that the speech was not that good. Amy asks if it was that bad and then says 'I hate this sh**'. Karma reassures her to speak from her heart. Amy says 'what if my heart says something really stupid that it can never take back'. Karma says that wont happen and then Amy's mom comes in'. Amy and her mom start talking by the door and then further back in the room Karma gets a text of Liam saying 'Thinking of you...' When Amy asks who was on the phone, Karma lies and says it was her mom. The next scene is Liam in his car receiving a text from Karma saying 'How's Withdrawal' he replies by saying 'torture'. Shane comes into the car and is convinced that Pablo wants him as he keeps posting photos that will capture Shane's attention. When Shan shows Liam a picture of Pablo and Lauren he sees Karma in the background. He then tells Shane that he should tell Pablo to move on and they should crash the wedding. It is clear that Liam has ulterior motives as he wants to see Karma though. Next scene is Bruce and Amy's mom dancing while Karma, Amy and Amy's grandma are sitting on chairs watching. Amy's grandma asks for her alcoholic flask back as she won't get through the ceremony unless she is drunk, Amy nods at Karma who gives the flask back. Amy's grandma called Karma Carmen and asks her to get drink for her. Karma taps a waiter in the back asking for a drink and is shocked to see it is Liam. He pulls her to one side and they start kissing as Karma says he is not supposed to be here. Pablo and Lauren are talking and Shan overhears Lauren say that he is not a very nice person; Shane looks disappointed and walks off. When straight up by Paula Abdul plays Karma says to Liam this is our song, he looks confused and she says it is her and Amy' song. Karma and Amy approach each other and start a dance routine as the rest of the guests watch on smiling. Liam looks on perplexed and slightly jealous. Amy and Karma giggle and fall to the floor to the embarrassment of Farrah , Amy's mom who sternly asks if she can have a word with Amy. The next scene is Farrah and Bruce eating the cake. Amy reveals to Karma that her mom grounded her for 2 weeks. Karma discourages Amy from getting revenge on her mom and Amy responds by saying that Karma knows her better than she knows herself. The speeches are about to begin with Lauren just as Liam entices Karma under one of the tables with him. Liam and Karma kiss under the table and Karma reassures Liam that Amy and her are not together anymore they are faking it. He says he doesn't like secrets and they only tell each other the truth from now on. She agrees even though she is still lying. Amy says her speech of the cards but it is not impressive, but then when she sees Karma smiling at her she ditches the cards and takes the advice to speak from the heart. She talks about loving a best friend and Karma realizes Amy has feeling for her , but Amy stops smiling when she sees Liam crawl out from under the table. Next scene is Amy in her room and Karma enters. Amy asks why Karma didn't tell her about Liam and Karma says it is because Amy snaps every time she mentions Liam's name. Karma then says she thinks she knows why Amy acts like that and then asks Amy if she has feeling for her. Amy denies but Karma knows she is lying and Amy reveals she has had feelings since the homecoming assembly. Karma asks why Amy didnt tell her and Amy says she was afraid of losing her. Karma says that Amy is confused but Amy says she isn't and that she thinks Karma feels the same. Amy confesses that she loves Karma but Karma says she doesn't love Amy like that. Karma then says she slept with Liam and Amy looks destroyed so barges out as both girls cry. Lauren is listening in and is visibly shocked. Shane and Liam talk and Liam accidently says he is waiting for Karma. Shane then proceeds to tell Liam that Amy does not know about Liam and Karma and that Karma has been lying. Amy is then drinking when she is already drunk and Lauren joins her at the table. Lauren and Amy have a heart to heart and they console each other. Amy says Tommy is an as*hole and Lauren says Karma's a bitch. Karma comes up to Liam and he is distraught after what Shane has said, he leaves Karma crying after she claims she can explain. Pablo and Shane kiss and Pablo says he is not having sex before marriage and asks if Shane can wait, Shane says totally. Karma is being consoled by her mom whilst she is crying and her mom tells her that if they are meant to be together they will be but there are plenty other girls. Amy is refused a drink at the wedding reception and then she sees Liam, their eyes meet as they are both drunk and upset. The end scene is Amy and Liam semi naked and presumable about to have sex. The screen then shifts to a picture of Karma and Amy together by the bedside table. - Closing Credits Trivia Gallery Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season finale